Fire works
by blueeyesbaby16
Summary: A teenagers friends and family seem to have all turned against her, tough love choices and hard times seem to follow seventeen year old Ashley Johnson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I look around the room, to see white walls with paintings I remember making.

A small turtle, giraffe, and other animals you would see on a baby's wall, a dark crib and change table set up on the walls ahead of me and to my right. I move my toes and the light tan carpet in warm and soft between my toes.

I walk up to the crib and see the light baby blue bedding and crib padding. Of course the bedding is Pooh-Bear, I mean how cute is Pooh-Bear?

Tyson squirms in my arms while he sleeps, I place him down and tuck him in for the night. Hopefully I soundless sleep for once. I'm tired from all the 3 A.M baths and play times he loves so much.

I feel a warm embrace from behind me, the arms of the guy I love.

"Hello darling, Is he finally asleep?" he asked

"Yes, what time is it?"

"Mid-night"

"Oh, We'll hopefully he won't stir tonight" I sighed

"Come on, let's have some fun" he winked

"Oh no you don't! I already have one son. I don't need another, plus I'm tired." I added

"Fine" he said and walked off to the bedroom

Sometimes he just didn't get it, being a seventeen year old mother to Tyson wasn't always easy. Never a mistake, I love him to death, and I love the guy I'm with to, but lately my mind is starting to change on Jake. He's more for 'fun' times than actually caring for his son. Don't get me wrong – He supports us every way he can – a condo in the nice part of town, food, he has a good job, and helps pay for daycare while I stay at home and study.

I crawled into bed beside Jake, his back was turned to me. I wish he wouldn't get like this – why don't guys get girls like to cuddle at night?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I roll over and rub my eyes, Oh no! What time it is I check my alarm clock and it reads 6:30 A.M, oh crap! I must've been so tired I didn't hear him! I rush to down the hall to where Tyson's room is and see him still sleeping.

I sign "Finally a peacefully night"

"I told you he'd sleep after the first two weeks" Jake said in a gruf voice.

"sorry did I wake you?"

'No" What a terrible liar he was, I just raised a eyebrow at him and crossed my arms

"Ok, yes you did" he answered "You could make it up to me, you know" He said playful

Not this again, "I gotta study, I'm behind Jake"

"You're always busy aren't you?" I could see where this was leading

"Not always"

"Then come on, I got to go to work soon anyways"

I couldn't get my way out of this; I mean I did have his son.

I slipped back on my favourite tank top that was a little short, and my black short shorts. It was too hot of a day to go around the house in jeans and T-shirt like I usually do. And of course Jake noticed cause he wagged his eyebrows at me as he went out the door, I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the kitchen table opening up my L.A binder, found the right page, and was beginning to read a question when…

Thump, WAAA! I pushed away from the so fast and ran up the fourteen stairs and one landing to Tyson. I found him in a mess.

"oh, boy" was all I could say to the mess I found

He had his damper ripped off, and it was all over his clean bedding and him. I grabbed him and stripped him of his clothing leaving it in the crib. I ran luke-warm water in the bath tub as I held Tyson on my hip and began to strip the bedding , I was half way through when the bath water was just high enough to get to his belly button.

After a nice bath (with lots of soap) and a new damper out on, it was time to get back to the bedding.


	3. Chapter 3

. Chapter 3

Tyson squealed and laughed as I put him in his play pen after feeding. He loved his little stuffed dog I bought for him the first week I found out that I was pregnant. It reminds me of my child hood dog Frosty.

*knock knock* "Who's that Tyson?" I asked jokingly in that mommy tone everyone uses

"Coming!" I yelled ahead of me so they wouldn't leave the door before I arrived.

I opened the door to see a tall blonde, handsome guy with the eyes I could never forget. Now this fellow was my first crush ever, and my first boyfriend, I went down memory lane in about 2.5 seconds.

"Hello Ashley" his voice rang through my ears

"Uh, Hi.. Jason" I was stunned to see him here

"How are you?" he asked and smiled so heavenly.

I grabbed 2 coffee cups from the counter and placed them on the table while I waited for the coffee to finish. I was so nervous, my hands were shaking and my breath came in short rasps. I felt light headed and like nothing had a purpose anymore. The coffee was finished and I was pouring Jason his coffee when Tyson started to bellow for me.

I sat the coffee pot down and the coffee swished as I ran into the next room, I picked up Tyson and started to walk the familiar path across the floor.

"Shh, baby boy. I'm here, I love you" I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"You have a baby?"

Oh my gosh! I forgot he was here, why is he here!

"Uh, Jason. Yeah, I , uh sort of. I mean, yes" I smiled "This is my son Tyson"

"May I?" he asked reaching for Tyson.

At this point Tyson was in such a fit, I didn't know what he wanted or what he needed. So I uneasily passed my baby boy over to my ex- first boyfriend. As soon as Jason whispered a little cooing into his ear Tyson was his, Tyson started to laugh and reach his little hand to his face. And Jason's smile widened, which made me smile with the two of them. After a little walk around the living room Tyson was sleeping. I didn't want to dare take Tyson for fear he would go back into his fit so I motioned with my hand for Jason to follow me upstairs into Tyson's bedroom to lay him down.

"How old is he?" Jason asked while I very quietly peeked in making sure the Baby monitor was left on, and closed the door as quietly as I could manage.

"Three months, Two weeks" I answered as I walked into my room and grabbed the other Baby monitor, I turned to see him lounging in the door way – arms crossed over his chest. God! He's sooo tall, when did that happen? Gee was I that short?

He grinned "Congratulations" I saw him look behind me and look over my bedroom, Obviously looking at the messed up bed and Jakes clothes all over the place – god could that guy ever pick up!

"I hope he makes you happy" he said face stern

I thought about that for a moment, about Jake. Oh god, how perverted he was – how on earth did I let that morn knock me up again? Oh yes.. .Heathers party.

"I knew Jake from school you know, last thing I remember was him being with a bunch of girls at a time" He could obviously read the expression on my face. " He, has his moments Jason" At this point my heart was racing in my stomach and my nerves were shot.

He walked up closer to me "I somehow doubt that, Ash"

He took another step closer, and my heart felt like it was about to explode. He was now just inches away from my face with his hand on my cheek, his hand was warm and steady on my face. His face bent nearer to mine, "I missed you" he whispered on my lips before kissing me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I let my hand slide up his neck and into his hair, the kiss spread like fire – burning everything up in its path spreading far, lasting for what seemed like forever, just when I didn't want it to stop the Baby monitor go off in my left hand. I was not ready to let him pull away, I gave one last kiss and pushed away. He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around.

"No, I'll go check on him" he flashed his smile and left the room

It gave me time to get my thoughts into line – what about Jake, what about him? I've been having second thoughts since me and Tyson moved in. I decided right then and there that it was time for me and Jake to end things and for me to move out.

"He's back asleep"

"Oh! Uh thanks Jason" I smiled, but honestly I was too deep in thought and he surprised/ scared me. All I could do to cover it, hopefully cover it was just smile and look into his eyes.

"I need to go"

"Oh, ok." I said, not really wanting him to leave, but I noticed that the it was 4P.M already and I needed to start supper for. We walked down the 14 stairs and the one landing counting each step on the way down. I was about to open the door, but I turned it soo slow , I really didn't want him to leave.

He laughed "What's so funny" I asked, as my face flushed,

"You have never wanted me to leave, have you?" "Actually…" I paused "No, never"

He bent down once again but this time I met him but standing on my tippy toes, which only made him laugh harder at me. "I'm back home now" he said, opened the door and he was gone.

Just then I heard someone come through the back door.

"Hey babe, yes I no… yes… of course I'll be there tonight, I'll just say I'm working late" Just than his head peeked around the corner and his face was shocked to see me at home. Right now I was supposed to be at the grocery store picking up supper with Tyson. I couldn't believe my ears… That lying, cheat… I just couldn't believe Jake. What the hell was I saying! I wanted a reason to leave, this is it.

I went upstairs and I grabbed everything I was gonna need for a few days.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jake raged.

"You don't think I heard your little convo?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about , Ash" god he's SUCH a bad liar

"Oh , what the hell ever, I'm out of here Jake, I'll send someone to get Tyson's crib and my things later on"

I went on upstairs to grab Tyson, thankfully he was awake once again and was ready for his mom, With Tyson on my hip and my bags in one hand, I was off. I didn't bother to look back or to close the door. I thought he could do it for once. I was gone, and gone for good. I parents never liked him anyways – and I can clearly see why know. Tysons dad… oh gosh, his dad. I put Tyson in his car seat and buckled him in. I buckled myself in and put the car into reverse. Where was I gonna go? My parents were a day and a half travel away, and I have no idea where to go. Hotel? Friends? I signed and left down Milson drive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had no idea where I was going, I just needed to drive. I checked my review mirror and smiled, Tyson was playing with this little dog stuffy again, half way asleep- whenever he couldn't sleep I'd always put him in the car and drive for hours. Something about the bumps in the road and the rocking motion that has always seemed to sooth everything – make everything so much better.

I stop at a light and I wonder where this all started.

I was 16 and it was heathers party… "Come on, Ashley I'll be fun" Lindsay begged "You know me and Jason just broke up, I don't feel like going anywhere"

"He's old news!" Somehow she convinced me to go anyways, at that point I thought alcohol would help me forget about Jason. I was sort of right, but when I was half smashed Lindsay thought it would be a great idea for me to talk to the 'hot guy' in the corner standing by himself – totally being antisocial for a reason- so I thought what the hell, it will help me out. That's the night I met Jake, and three weeks after that night I found out I was pregnant. I don't even remember half of that night – I mean, it was a big Canada day party, so I remember the beginning good, the middles shaky, and the end… is a total blank.

I didn't realise I was sitting at a green light with my one hand on the wheel and the other one bent on the window with my head leaning agents it, until some asshole decided to honk his horn at me. That sent Tyson into a screaming fit; I drove forward and then pulled to the side and parked. I walked to the back of the driver seat and unbuckled Tyson, and started walking down the street of familiar houses. Me and Jason walked this whole town one day, just to see each other, there we were hand in hand. I was 14 so he was 17. Wow he was my age when we met.

I stopped about 4 or 5 houses down the street to see the one house I remember so well. A gray, 3 story house, with a black over covered pouch. The memories rushed in then; Meeting Jason, having my first kiss on that pouch, the promise note to each other stuffed away in the squeaky stair, being alone with Jason; Oh gosh he was my first. I didn't know what else to do, I walked up the three steps and knocked on the white door.

That familiar tall figure opened the door and smiled, the smile faded though when he saw the tear fun down my face. I don't think he's ever seen me cry.

"What's he done?"

"Nothing, Jason. I left him"

"And what made that happen?" he could obviously tell there was more to the story

"I just… Jakes a pervert, and after you left he was talking to some slut on the phone" All he did was raise an eyebrow at me. "Yes, yes. Your right" I sighed

"That isn't what I wanted to hear, you know" all I could do was look at Tyson, how could this cuties dad be Jake? They looked nothing alike and Jake never seemed to be interested. I mean he would help me out when I asked, but that was just it -I had to ask him.

"Where are you parked?" he asked

"Uh, four or five houses down, why?" I didn't see where this was going, and why my car had anything to do with this. He stepped out around me, grabbed the keys from my back pocket and was walking down the street before I asked what he was doing. He pulled my car up into his drive way right beside his truck, he popped the truck and grabbed Tysons play pen and bag.

"You can go in you know, you know the place as well as I do" he smiled obviously remembering the memories like me.

"Thanks Jason, but are you sure?" "Am I sure of what?" he asked playing around

"Oh be serious" I said holding Tyson on my hip. "Yes, you can stay here. No need to ask"

"Can Tyson and I stay here?" all he did was laugh and carried the things into the house; I looked in as he placed them down in the living rooms light tan carpet. "You coming in?"

"Can Tyson and I stay here" I asked again,

He sighed "Yes, you and Tyson are welcome here - always"

When Tysons play pen was set up, he decided he didn't want to sleep. 'Not this again' I thought. But Jason picked him up and cradled him in one arm on the couch while he watched the notebook, yeah the notebook. I mean I have nothing agents the movie… but for a guy to willingly put on the notebook and enjoy it was something I have never seen. But I sat beside them and placed my head on Jason's free shoulder, which wrapped around me and I laid there. The last thing I remember was Noah and Ali where meeting again, even though Ali was engaged to another man, and Jason's heartbeat covering up every second word that was said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in a soft beige room with Lime green sheets and a black and white zebra bed spread. For some reason I felt safe here even though I didn't recognize the place that I was in. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. There was a bookshelf, and a dresser on which my suit case was sitting on. My suit case! I remembered where I was in a flash and began to dig in my bag for my cell phone. The little digital clock read 8 A.M, I rushed to get dress and to find Tyson.

I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Tyson on Jason's knee being feed.

Jason looked up "Oh, you're up" he smiled "Tyson was fussing, so I thought food?"

"Actually yeah, he probably is hungry, thanks" I was walking over to take Tyson off his hands when he put his free hand up in protest, "Go have a hot shower, or even go back to sleep. I got things covered for a bit"

This was something I wasn't used to; I just stared at him in disbelief until he scooted his hand in a 'go' motion. I smiled and turned around back to the stairs. I haven't had a long shower in… well before Tyson was born. It felt good just to stand there under the water, letting it untangle all of the knots and stress I had resting on my shoulders. I felt bad that I stayed in until there was no hot water left. But I was happy I did. I got redressed and shook the towel through my hair, I knew it would be a wavy mess when dried – but I'll throw it up later into some pony tail like thing or even a bun, which ever was easiest at the time.

"Alright buddy, time for daycare" I said while coming down the stairs. Tyson was in his play pen and Jason was on the phone. I felt bad after I saw that I said it so loud, but he just smiled at me in return.

I picked up Tyson and went to lay him on the floor, I decided to dress him in his lightening McQueen outfit. I thought it was cute; it was a black with red leather jacket and red pants with, of course – a red shirt with the car himself – lightening McQueen on it. All the while I was trying to dress him he decided he wanted to run, or crawl, away from mommy. The games he likes to play sometimes, I laughed to myself and shook my head. I looked up to see Jason watching while he was still on the phone and smiling at me and Tyson's little dressing game.

I had no time to guss in the moment, me and Tyson were gonna be late if we didn't hurry on.

"Alright, I'm going to drop him off, I'll be back…?" I made it a question instead of a statement

He laughed "Of course, drive safe" obviously he was on hold. I smiled and picked up my son and was heading to the door.

"Hey, you want company?" I turned around to see him hanging up the telephone, I could hear elevator music playing loudly through the receiver.

I just kind of stared "are you sure? I mean isn't that important?"

"What the call?" he laughed "No, it can wait." He flashed his smile for a second than it was gone.

There we were – him driving my car trying to sing to the newest song on the radio, me in the passenger seat trying not to laugh at his made up Katy Perry words, and Tyson in his car seat loving the new words to 'last Friday night'. The car ride was over far too soon, in the towns traffic it usually takes a half hour, and it did this time, but it seemed like only seconds not minutes and for some reason I loved it, and by the smile on my son's face so did he.

When I got back to the car, there was an awkward silence between us. He hit the 'power' button on my cars stereo and looked at me,

"He isn't Jakes is he?"

"That I know of, yes, he is Jakes" I was uncertain in my answer

"That you know of?" Great he heard…

"Yah, well, it was a pretty messed up night" I sighed

"I got time" he smiled. Too much time I thought, I didn't want to talk about this for a half hour.

Better now than never … "It was at Heathers Canada Day party that I got pregnant."

"You were with Jake to?"

"To?" I was confused

"Mike made me go, because I was back in town for a short while. And you weren't supposed to be there" by know he was staring straight at the road and the smile was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By know everything was so confusing my head was spinning about a mile an hour. Who was really Tysons father? I don't even remember the part about being with Jason that night. I don't even remember seeing him at the party! Fuck I hated Lindsay so much in that moment. If I didn't drink so much, if I was more careful, if I didn't have sex that night… that stopped the ranting in my head. If I didn't I wouldn't have Tyson – My world. Even if Jake was the dad I could do without him, If Jason was though… I have to admit life would be good with him.

Jason's the type of guy who you can fully hand your heart and soul over to and he wouldn't sleep for days to watch it if you asked him to. He's amazingly funny; the rough spots I went through with him before Tyson were only bad until he found some way to cheer me up. You think all guys are the same, and that's what I expected with him but he didn't treat me like the rest, I wasn't just some object that he used and then got rid of when his 'fun' was over, no this guy truly loved me. Why the hell did I ever let him go... Jake on the other hand, was the type of guy that would say anything to get into your pants (you can tell by just describing Jake, that I was really REALLY drunk that night), he sends stupid text messages like 'what you wearing' and just random and stupid shit I'd rather not deal with, I don't want that influence on Tyson. He sleeps with any girl that will allow him, but he's so smooth with his lines that every girl falls for it. He don't care if he's dating you, no he needs more than one girl. Bragging rights I guess, but I'm glad I'm not that girl no more – let him go onto the next one.

The ranting and thinking continued, life as a seventeen year old mom with drama, it was hard dealing with the drama, I wanted to sit in the corner like a caffeine addict and shake and cry and do whatever other emotion popped up next.

(Jason's POV)

How did she not remember that night? How did she not remember being with me? Is Tyson really mine?

There was a million questions swimming in my head, I didn't want to ask for fear of the answers. If Tyson was mine that would make my life – what if he wasn't what was I to do? I mean Jakes no longer in the picture, do I step up in his place. Do I ask for DNA? … No that would be heartless and cold of me, and it will only upset her more. I know we were both messed up that night, but was she seriously that messed up.

"Ashley…" I stopped

"Yes?"

"You don't remember us being together that night?"

I could tell she was looking at me know "No, I really don't. But I wish I did" her voice was just a whisper by the end.

"You didn't miss out" I joked

"I don't really remember a lot of that night Jason, and that bothers me"

"I know, I can tell it does." I was stalling, trying to get my mind on a different subject. Now or never … "Ash, Sorry if I did the wrong thing that night." I didn't realise how wasted you really were."

There was no answer, why didn't she answer? I looked over to see what expression was on her face. I wish I didn't, I wish the human wasn't curious. Her face read pain and utter regret. Regret for being with me that night, or not remembering? The rest of the ride home was utter silence. I do admit I missed being behind this car. What a wonderful car it was. A 64' black Chevrolet Impala, 4 doors – Not a motherly car, but I remembering giving it to her. And her reaction that day, priceless.

When we pulled up into the houses parking spots I saw there was a male figure sitting on the bench on the pouch, 'who the hell is this' I thought. I should've done my first reaction and but the car into reverse and leave the house. But again, the human is curious… 'Curiosity killed the cat'.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We pulled up into the drive way and I wasn't paying any attention till Jason told me to stay in car. That's when I saw a black figure sitting on the same bench I had my first kiss on with Jason. When Jason hopped out of the Impala the figure stood up, I could right then and there that it was Jake. I don't know why the hell he was here but I wasn't happy that he was. I truthfully was scared to move out of the car, I knew he had a temper but how did he find me and Tyson? And so soon, it's been barely a day!

I could see what was going to happen before it did, and when I say Jake pull out an object from his coat, I was out of the car in a flash and in between them both before I realised what was happening.

"I want my son!" Jake was mad, his face was burning red and vanes in his face were noticeable

"He's my son to, Jake!"

"Then both of you, I don't care!"

"I know you better, you always safe in bed" Jason was so calm, and he was the one with the gun pointed to him.

"So, It must have broken!" he was somehow even more pissed than before

"Did it Jake?" he challenged. Jake had nothing to saw at that moment

"Is it Jake?" I wanted to know for myself.

"Shut up! Of course it is"

"She was with me that night to Jake"

That pushed him over the edge, he turned to me and slapped me. At that moment Jason did a football like tackle into his stomach and pushed him down on the porch, pushed the gun away to my feet and punched him. BANG! The gun went off and missed my leg by an inch, Jason flung of off Jake to check on me. I don't remember much after that. Everything went dark.

"What the hell…" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, where the hell was I? The room had beige walls and lime green sheets and a black and white zebra print blanket. I through the quilt off and ran down the stairs. The music was on and the was noise coming the kitchen, somebody just closed a cupboard and set down a class.

"Jason!" god, where was he? What happened with Jake? Is he ok? God I'd hate myself if something ever happened to Jason… I couldn't live with that.

I rounded the corner to see him pouring a class of whiskey, he put down the bottle and faced me just in time. I was so scared I was going to lose him again. I ran into him. My arms were around his neck and my legs where rapped around him. There was no way I was ever letting him go know.

"I was scared I lost you" I whispered to him

"Its fine, babe" he was gripping onto me as hard as I was holding onto him.

I pulled away a little and looked at him, "What happened!"

He smiled his devil smile for a quick moment than it was gone "' The gun went off by you, you fainted. And Jake took off running like a bat out of hell, I checked on you to make sure you weren't hurt, than went after him.

"Somebody heard the shot, so by the time I dragged his ass back there was a cop car and an ambulance all outside on my lawn, and I just cut the lawn. Now there's tired treads all over the damn thing" I could tell at this he was genially upset about.

I gave him the look to say 'so? Go on!' He just smiled and continued "They checked you over, said you would wake up soon, just to let you rest. And arrested your ex-boyfriend, oh and yah they want DNA done… have a good sleep?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, that jerk! "What! DNA?"

"Yes, darling. That's ok because I know Tyson is my son, and the tests will prove it" he smiled at me

"Where is Tyson?" I had so many things going on at once, I didn't think my head would ever stop swimming

"it's ok babe, he's at my mom's for the night. I explained what happened and she had no problem looking after him for a while." His mom was an Angle, even when me and Jason weren't together she would offer to come over and help me out with things, like setting up the crib… My stuff! Oh man I'm never going to get it back.

"What's wrong?" he could see I wasn't happy with what I was thinking about.

"My stuff is still at Jake's"

"You have a key?"

"Yes, but…"

"Ok, have a drink with me than were off. He's going to be in jail for a day at least." He grinned and gave off a total bad boy vibe.

I unwrapped my legs and he helped me with the whole height difference. I grabbed myself a glass and he poured me a little whiskey.

"1,2…" and we took the shot with no problem. We never waited to 3, it was our own little quark, and inside joke just between me and him. I can't believe he still remembered it though.

He just looked down at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, completely confused at what was wrong

"You drink like a pro know" he laughed

I hit him teasing "oh shut up! I've changed a lot Jason"

"I know you have, "

I was going to ask if it was good or not when he put his hand on my check, and kissed me. The fire started all over again. And it was always this way with him. The fire was hot and fast, burned everything in sight like a wild fire know body could control. And I loved it… Who wouldn't? It was all instant when we touched, I would put my hand in his hair, and he would put his hand my waist pulling me closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When we were finished packing up the rest of my things, we went through the house and made sure I had every single thing that I had ever payed for. That included the bedding I bought, tv, dresser set, you name it, It was loaded by me and Jason. I'm not sure how we managed it but we did. And I left Jake his key on the pillow I slept on.

"Are you feeling better, now that you got Tyson's things?"

"Yes," and I truly was. I liked having everything away from him, and not needing to hear or talk to Jake ever again. The thought of that made me so happy.

"So, I was thinking" Jason interrupted my thought "That you could move in my room, and Tyson can have the room you've been staying in"

"Where would you be?" I asked, curious on what his answer would be

"I have a spare room..."

"No, No" I cut him off "You'll be staying with me, in your own room, no spare room for you" I smiled

I knew he knew what I was going to say, he just stared at the road and smiled. That's the biggest smile I've seen on his face in a long time. And I loved seeing it, I missed seeing it.

When he went away to college things changed, I was 16 and heartbroken by him leaving me here in this little town while he went away to Edmonton to study. I missed him greatly and I felt like a part of me was missing. I ended it in a text message and deleted and blocked him from everything, little did I know what the empty hole was, was something only he could replace. I dated other people but it just wasn't the same thing, he was special, loving, caring. To be honest I'm glad on the way my life events have turned out cause that brought me here, in his truck, with my things in the back. His arm wrapped around me and me leaning on his chest – driving like a Scene from a movie, but what the movie doesn't show at the end is… A strong love they have, how life continues on for them. I want him back in my life, and I'm not leaving him this time.

When we got home, it was a mess of furniture and things everywhere. Jason asked his mom if she'd keep him a day or two longer and she was so thrilled. It gave me time to be a teenager again, and with my boyfriend, alone in his own house. But in reality we had two new rooms to fix up. But we had a fun time doing so. It was mid-night by the time we got things set up right, so it took us 6 hours to complete our job. And it was no fair how he made me laugh while trying to carry the change table up to the second story, which made him laugh.

I grabbed him by the hand "Come on lazy, I'm tired"

"Is this some kind of tick?" he raised an eyebrow, making it a joke

"No, I just want to sleep, and not alone, I hate it" it took forever since he was walking in slow motion, yes on purpose. This made me in even more hurry. I was counting the days till little Tyson was home, to see his new room. My task tomorrow was to paint up his room. Can you believe Jason was letting me paint Tyson's room? Whatever color I wanted as long as it made me happy. I fell more and more every time I looked at him.

"Ok, ok. Let's go to bed than" he picked up his pace, and thru me over his shoulder in one motion

"What the hell!"

"You said it, Ash" he laughed, and I just laughed along with him. He placed me on the bed and leaned over top of me. I grabbed his shirt collar making him lean closer to me so I could kiss him.

"I'll be right back" he whispered in my ear, off he went to the bathroom. So I began to go through my dresser for my P.J's. But I guess I had taken forever because he was done before me. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me,

"Hello" he whispered with his arms wrapped snug around my waist.

"Hi" I exhaled; I love these kinds of moments with him.

I changed quickly into my purple silk Victoria Secret P.J's, and went out into the bedroom again. By this time Jason was in bed. So all I had to do was crawl in beside him. I placed the covers over me and turned off the light. I felt his arms slid under my neck and pillow, and over my side. I'm very self-conscious about where people touch me, and my stomach was one of them. But with him I didn't mind at all.

"I love you" he whispered in the dark

I smiled "I love you to"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I rolled over to reach for Jason and found that he was gone. I opened one eye to double check and I saw a note on Jason's pillow. Of course I was interested and reached over to the note and read it.

"Hey babe, morning, I'm at work but I'm off at noon. I'll see you soon, but until than – follow the trail"

I looked on the floor and there was a trail of post-it stamps, so I hoped out of the bed with my little blanket wrapped around me, I followed the path like a little kid on Easter morning. I was tip-toeing to by the path, and I had he hugest grin on my face ever. Man did I ever feel like a four year old. But I loved what he did for me. I walked into what would be Tyson's room , but the door was closed, and it had another note on the door.

"Have fun, and go crazy. Hope I got the right colors" …Right colors? What the hell did he do?

I wake in to find a pyramid of paint cans and they were all different colors. I couldn't believe what he did for me, all of the furniture was moved into the centre of the room and was covered with plastic, and so was the floor. There was a stack of different paint brushes. As soon as I saw the colors I was in heaven, and I thought of a perfect idea. I opened up the first can of dull baby yellow paint, stirred and poured it into a black painter's holder. I rolled the largest wall rolling brush with a handle into it and began to paint. I painted the morning away. And when I looked at the clock it was 10 AM. Meaning I had enough time to move the furniture back, clean up and have a shower before Jason would be back from work. Everything worked out perfectly. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I stood in the door way and looked at my work before closing the door and going for my shower.

When I came out I hurried to get dress, I out on my favourite jean shorts and the tank-top that left just a little skin showing between the bottom of my shirt and shorts. I left my hair down and I actually had time to blow dry it straight.

"Hey!" Jason yelled as he walked through the door

"Heya!" I said running down the stairs, I found him putting down his bag. But I didn't care I went and hugged him.

"Wow!" he said taking a step back to steady himself

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear "You don't know how much that means to me"

"I'm pretty sure I so know" and he hugged me back

"Come on!" I tugged at his hand like a four year old, wanting to show her dad her new toy.

But he followed me up the stairs. I bite my lip before opening the door (god I hope he liked it) but here it goes. I turned the silver door handle opening the white door to show a pale yellow room with butterflies and flowers mixed together behind Tysons crib. It had his name underneath one of the butterflies in blue paint, that was a last minute touch but I thought it was so cute. I bit my lip once more as I turned around to look at his face, to see his expression.

"Amazing…" he said, he walked around the room looking at the paint job I did. I have to admit this was my favourite paint job that I have done in a long time. Before Tyson came around I was always painting or sketching random things on paper, or always doodling in class which I liked to do a lot, and always got into trouble for, but that never stopped me.

When he was done looking around the room he came back to the door frame, which was where I was standing, and put his arms around my waist.

"This looks amazing babe"

"Thank you, thank you for everything Jason. You don't know what this means to me, and Tyson"

"You don't how much it means to me, that you and Tyson are here"

He kissed me different this time, it was soft and sweet and gentle. The fire was still there, but it was nice. I knew it meant more this time, that it was leading to something but, it wasn't like with Jake how I loathed it. I followed his lead; we kissed deep which turned into a make out. He actually pulled me out into the hallway and kissed me agents the wall, things happened in a fast motion with him and the next thing I know – I'm taking of his shirt and were lying on our bed. I liked saying that it was OUR bed, it made me smile on the inside so bright. But him on top of me kissing me, made me remember our first time, and for a reason.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up to an empty bed, and the house was dark, the only light that was on was the light from the moon coming in through the un-curtained windows. Wait… Un-curtained, me and Jason just put them up yesterday, why are they already down? I looked around the room – all there was, was the bed, there was no dressers, no mirror, no book shelf, no desk and chair in the corner. Just the bed… I went out into the hallway and it was bare to, all the paintings were down.

I went into Tysons room that was right beside ours. The walls were white, the crib was gone, and there was a large desk and chair, like an office. What was going on…? This wasn't our place; this isn't where Jason let me and Tyson move in with him. I opened up every door in the hallway. Master bathroom – bare, Closet – bare, the spare room – bare, everything was just… empty. It's like the house was empty, all expect Tyson's room – the office.

I went back to the office, just a desk and chair with a row of cupboards on top; it was one of those high end types you would see in a lawyer's office. I walked up to the dark colour desk and started opening up cupboards and sliding open the drawers. I pulled everything that was inside out onto the glossy smooth surface of the desks top. When I was done I stood back and looked at the wrap around desk and saw that it was now covered in art supplies.

There were canvases, paint, pencils, paint brushes, books on sketching and painting, oil for oil painting, turpentine to clean paint off with, paper towel, pastels, an easel, it pretty much looked like somebody put an entire art store into this one room.

I knew this room; this room wasn't in Jason's house. This is in my parents' house, this is the room me and my grandpa put together before he passed away. It took us hours to put that damn desk together because the instructions were in Spanish or Chinese, "Has no one heard of English?" he was bickering while turning a screw that looked like it would fit, it didn't fit, we needed it for a different part and he was mad we had to start at the beginning. Mom called us for supper, when we were almost there. Than when we returned it had collapsed on itself. We stood silent, I looked at him and I couldn't read his face, I thought he would be swearing mad. But… he laughed, we laughed and laughed, and I fell to the floor, and he was heaped over – hands on his knees. Laughing, Pure joy from the soul, for what felt like forever. My parents thought we were dying.

I was standing there having my own flashback from before, before everything changed. That was before I met Jason – before Tyson – before Jake, it was the summer before things changed. Was this to tell me to get back into art? See my parents? Go back to Hinton? This made no sense. And where was Jason? And all of our things? Who could pull this off in the middle of the night?

I sat down and sank into the extremely comfy office seat I picked out with my dad, looked at the desk and pushed aside paint and bushes with my two hands. I reached over and grabbed a sketching pad and pencil. And just free sketched, I stared in the beginning of the book till the end than grabbed another to work with. I sat there, full focused on drawing my past. My grandpa was the easiest to draw, I remembered ever smile and laugh line in his face, the weary eyes that saw too much in the Second World War, to his favourite plaid shirt and black dress pants. I sketched his house, his backyard where we visited one summer and he lent me his books to read, those books were actually really good. He was a book freak like I was. I could read all day.

I looked up to see Jason in the door way, he was smiling, just standing agents the door way, smiling.

"What" I asked, I didn't get why he was so happy

"You look happy, Ash"

"I am" I smiled

He moved closer, right up to the desk and looked at the sketch I was working on, it was him and Tyson. The first night we were here, just the two of them snuggling on the couch.

"Marry me" he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I blinked my eyes trying to figure out what was happening, wasn't Jason and I talking? Oh no… Did I seriously faint again? I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on my side and he was as well, with his arm wrapped around me. I could tell it was early in the morning but I couldn't lay there any longer. I tugged his arm off of me and I pretty much running into Tyson's room.

"Babe" I could hear Jason still half asleep, I probably startled him, but I needed to go into Tyson's room.

"Babe" Jason caught up to me "What's wrong? He's still at my mother's"

"I know, that's not it Jason" I had to make sure everything was there. The change table, crib, book self, everything looked to be there.

"What is it then?" I could tell he was confused before I turned around, there he was standing in the door way looking at me like I lost my mind. I'm pretty sure I did at this point, and I was so confused. Did I really dream up what happened with the whole art sketching and Jason proposing? How on earth was I able to dream such a thing up?

It felt so real, I wanted it to be real I guess… I was really hoping that it would be. I never realized when I was dreaming , that well it could be a dream, from the beginning to the end it all felt so real I don't know how it wasn't. The feel of the sink in comfy couch to the grip of a sketching pencil in my hand, and the sound of it scratching agents the paper and I drew out every person I knew.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him

"Babe, what is it?" oh yeah, he thought I lost my mind

"I guess it was a dream…" I looked around the room once more to make sure that everything was where I last looked.

"Was it about Tyson?"

"Actually, no, it was about you" I flushed a little at remembering his question

"Uh oh, was I naked in the dream?"

I laughed so hard at his "No, Jason. Don't worry you were fully clothed"

"Than what was it?" he made it obvious he wanted to know.

"You asked me to marry you" I blushed

"I did, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"And what did you say?" that wasn't what I expected to hear from him at all.

I was expecting him to act like a normal guy, get flustered with the whole marriage talk and change the subject. But obviously he was interested in what my answer was going to be and I wasn't quite sure. I knew what I said in the dream but in real life – I was nervous and touchy on the subject, Jake asked me to marry him because of Tyson and the ended really badly.

"So?"

"I said yes to you Jason" looking at the floor

"Well… I was going to ask later, but…" I looked up to see that he was down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

My face got red and I felt flushed "Yes" I whispered

Of he ran into the other room, I heard a door open in our bedroom and he came back with a little white silk box and opened it. It was the most beautiful ring I ever saw in my life. He smiled at me while he took the ring out of the box, took my left hand, and slipped it on to my ring figure. I didn't know what to do after this point, so I reached up and kissed him. I knew my parents would be happy with this, they have always liked Jason, and they keep bugging me about how they wished Tyson was his… well they might just get their wish.

I wasn't sure about who was Tyson's bad, yes I know how badly that sounds. But things were finally starting to work out. Jason and I are engaged, and we are going to pick up Tyson tonight after supper since everything is all painted and moved in and I'm so ready for Tyson to come back. The two days break has been nice, but I really just want my baby boy back in my arms.

When we arrived at Jason's mom's place across town, she was thrilled to hear the news. Tyson was looking cute in his little Tiger wear that she had bought him. I was thankful to have him back. His little hand was playing with my shirt strap while Jason un assembled the play pen and put it in the truck of the Impala, already for the trip home.

I liked the feel of the leather steering wheel beneath my figures, with Jason in the passenger seat, and my Tyson in his car seat in the back. Looking in the rear view mirror at him made everything feel ok, but I knew my life had more twists and turns up ahead. But with these two guys by my side I would make it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next month flew by with my two boys by my side; the thing is there was no more drama. Me and Jason were actually planning the wedding together with his oldest sister Jenna who has helped a billion people plan their wedding. And she knew all the steps to do and we just went one by one with her. It was easy, he had all his grooms men and best man picked out, and I had all of my brides maids and my made on honour, everything was going by so perfectly. Like I said before – no drama, no more hearing from Jake, but when things go good, life has to hop in and throw a curve ball.

"What?" I asked the doctor

"Congratulations, you're pregnant" the doctor repeated with the same goofy smile

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your about 2 months along"

"Thanks Doctor" I said while hoping off of the examining table

"I'll be seeing more of you I guess" he winked

I thought I just had the stomach flu, a little harmless bug that would pass. Jason was worried that I might need some medication, boy was he wrong. I guess while Tyson was gone, our fun time got me pregnant again. This could be a great thing though, I mean – were getting married, were going to have to expand our family sometime. And Tyson was almost 8 months old, 3 shy from a year. It means they would be close, which I'm happy about. What I'm not looking forward to however – Jason's expression to knowing he got me knocked up. I never had to tell him this, and I don't know if Tyson is his… How will he take it?

All the way home I was thinking about how he was going to take it, if I should tell him right now, today- or wait till after the wedding. The wedding was a month away. Should we still go through with it or wait until we have our new family member? The Impala pulled up into the drive way and I turn off the key, ok, I was going to tell him right now , today and see what he wanted to do about the wedding. Or if he still wanted to date… I turned the glass door knob on the big white front door and walked in.

(Jason's POV)

I heard the front door close and I went ahead to see how Ashley's doctor appointment went and if she was really to sick, and to inform her that Tyson was laying down since he was up half the night again.

When I walked around the corner I could see her talking off her shoes and placing her purse and keys on the table to the left of the front door. Her face was pale white and I knew something was wrong. I just hoped it was nothing to serious, and nothing the doctors could help her with.

"Ash, what's wrong?" I asked, worried about what had happened. I knew I should have went with her

"Uh, well I got some surprising news" I knew it! I should've gone!

"Jason… I'm pregnant" she whispered

I stood there in shock, she was pregnant with my own little boy or girl, I knew Tyson was my own and if he wasn't I treated him like one. But this was different we were due to be married and I couldn't love her anymore at this point in our relationship. Having another child would only bring us that much more closer after the wedding, I was joyed at the thought, but she was still white as a ghost.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"You… don't want to cancel the wedding do you?" her voice was no more than a whisper

"Are you kidding?" I walked up to her, putting both my hands on her shoulders while she looked down "Nothing could make me anymore happier"

At that moment her face looked up at me and her eyes were full of tears.

"Babe, why are you crying?"

"I thought you would want to cancel everything, and maybe want us to leave" I was shocked she would think that about me, of course I would step up to the plate and do anything for my beautiful bride to be and our children

"Why would you think that?" I was a little hurt

"Jake did…"

"I'm not Jake, when are you going to notice I don't treat you the way he did?"

"I'm not sure" she was back to looking at the hardwood floor

All I could think to do was bringing her chin up with my hand and kiss her, comfort her. What else was I supposed to do? She was the love of my life and past relationships left scares on her tender heart. I've been hurt in my lifetime from relationships with girls, but not like she has, I can see that know. All I can hope for – is that in the future – she learns that she can love and trust me completely; I just don't know when that is going to be.


End file.
